Love Born in Adversity
by lilybean123
Summary: Bella goes to the bank needing a loan, Edward is the banker ready to give her the money. While at the bank a robbery takes place, throwing Edward and Bella into chaos. As they cling to each other for survival can love be born, and can it last.


**Love Born in Adversity **

_**Chapter 1 : Crotch and Robbers**_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the characters I own the plot…don't sue._

I should not be nervous. I just has to make my brain tell my leg, the one that refused to bouncing up and down. If my mother could see me now she would scold me; she would tell me to stop biting my already too short fingernails and stop my fidgeting. If she was not dead I would tell her I had a good reason for doing these things. As I started thinking of my mother all my movement stopped…….great now I am about to cry. Feeling my eyes begin to water, I quickly delved into my oversized bag to find a unused tissue. I know what your thinking why would a girl like me have used tissues in my bag, and the answer is when you have three nieces and two nephews you need to be prepared, but sometimes your bag becomes a garbage disposal.

When I found a clean tissue I quickly dabbed my eyes and hoped it would not mess up Alice's handiwork. She would kill me if I did, just like my five inch high heeled shoes were doing to my feet.

Alice, one of sister in laws, picked out the shoes, skirt, and shirt. Even though I had told her I was not going to wear it, here I sit trying not to be uncomfortable in that same outfit. I am not a pushover, really I am not, but you just do not mess with Alice when it comes to fashion.

"Miss Swan" the lady from reception called as she looked at me over her outlandish glasses. Her voice sounded as though she had been smoking since the day she came out of her mother's womb. When I first came in I called her Bertha, in my head of course, she definitely looks like a Bertha.

"Yes?" I asked in a confident tone. Well almost confident, who cares if my voice was a bit strained.

" Mr Cullen will see you now, go right through those doors." Bertha said as she pointed her pen towards a set of solid oak doors.

" Okay, thank you" I replied as I stood up and made my way through the doors.

As I walked through the doors I saw the most handsome man I had ever seen sitting behind a very expensive looking desk. His head was bent so low over his desk I could not see his face. His hair was in disarray, but not in an unkempt way. It was the most unusual colour I had ever seen, it was almost gold. His eyes were a beautiful jade green that seemed to pierce my very soul……..Oh crap he is staring at me. He is getting up now, quick say something you bumbling fool.

I quickly shut myself up, _I really need to stop talking to myself_, and started to stride across the room. As I went to introduce myself I tripped in the stupid shoes Alice made me wear landing on my knees. And the hand that was supposed to professionally shake his was now clinging on to his belt buckle for dear life.

"I am so sorry!" I said as I quickly removed my hand from his crotch. I scrambled to stand up, but gravity just would not allow it. He awkwardly picked me up under my armpits and then set me upright. He hurried over to his desk and motioned for me to sit down in front of him without saying a word. To say I was mortified was an understatement, my face was probably as bright as the sun., and as I looked at him I could see a faint blush as well.

"Mr Cullen I am so sorry, are you ok" I asked hoping in desperation that he wouldn't think I was some clumsy idiot. Well I was but he does not need to know the details.

" Its alright Miss Swan I'll live." he said as straightened his tie and looked into my eyes.

His voice, I could only stare, his voice was the most beautiful thing I has ever heard……..snap out of it Bella!

" What can I do for you today?" he said as he looked through the papers on his desk, not because he was rude, but probably because I just groped him in his office and he was embarrassed.

I gulped, this man could make or break my dream…here it goes, "I would like to borrow fifty thousand from your bank Mr Cullen."

Without so much as batting an eyelash he asked "What do you need the money for?"

How could someone be so nonchalant about that kind of money, I mean I know he is the owner of a bank but still. I have been contemplating this for five years, I mean this was a dream of mine but I really was scared borrowing this amount of money.

" Its been a dream of mine to open a bookstore sir it would be called _Great Escape_…" as I went to tell him more a piercing scream rang from out in the main room of the bank following by a bang and lots of yelling.

" What was that?" I asked.

Mr Cullen quickly turned on the TV that was next to his desk and said, "We are being robbed."

_**This is my first Twilight fanfic please let me know what you think…….preferably with reviews. **__**J **_


End file.
